The Sea and the Rhythm
by AyanamiEraclea
Summary: Inez always used to hate the ocean until this very moment. Dagbert always hated women, up until this moment. Now they've got his sea, her rhythm, and all the little cracks in their souls. Songfic. Light smut. I mean lighter than you're used to with me.


OK, scary spyware is still scary. But I'm trying to get as much stuff up as possible.

This is an odd little fic. I didn't hear the song Sea and the Rhythm until after I updated the prof with the fanfic section. And then I heard and I was like "OMG DAGBERT GEE-TAR NOW PLOX."

And this was, therefore, born. Song belongs to Iron and Wine. Characters belong to Jenny Nimmo and she'd prolly hit me in the face if she ever read it.

They're 16 in this fic because I'm not a creep.

Sea and the Rhythm

"Where are we going, Dagbert?" Her voice was just as dry and icy as ever, yet still had a lilt to it that he found oh-so-_attractive._ Inez and Dagbert walked, in near silence, holding hands, from Bloor's to the docks. Inez assumed they were going to stop there. When they didn't, she asked again.

"Where are we going?" He smiled.

"Hold on, I need to go into the shop and get something." He left her outside, the warm summer breeze mussing up her long, black hair. Her icy blue eyes stared ahead at him, and she shook her head.

When he walked back out, he had his guitar case swung over his shoulder.

"Dagbert, what's going on?" He took her hand shyly again. His greenish-brown hair blew in the wind, into his face, and he tucked it behind his ear.

"Don't worry about it. I just figured I'd take you to the beach. That's all." Inez smiled weakly.

"I don't like sharks." Dagbert busted up laughing. When he saw the seriously fearful look on her face, he stopped instantly and plunged his hand into his pocket. He pulled out his beloved sea gold creatures out.

"No sea animal would harm us as long as we have these. My mum was a duchess of the ocean before she died. These were hers. They'll respect me, Nez." Her eyes widened.

"Oh, all right." She shakily walked toward the beach. When they arrived, Dagbert took his shoes and socks off, digging his toes into the sand. He motioned at her to do the same. She did, confusedly. He pointed to an umbrella in the distance.

"I have something set up for us over there." They walked to the umbrella. Inez gasped.

There was a blanket, a picnic basket, and two chairs. Dagbert smiled at her and sat. She sat next to him.

"Actually, I dunno what the hell Josh was thinking getting the other chair." He said, chuckling. She took the hint, stood up, and sat back down, this time on his lap. She nuzzled softly into his neck.

"I don't think I could love a fish." She said teasingly. Dagbert opened his eyes and kissed her.

"You think I smell." She laughed.

"I love your fishiness." They both laughed, and suddenly he shuffled so that she was on the chair alone.

"Let's move closer to the water. I have to show you something." Inez stood.

"All right." They moved everything close to the water.

They played in the ocean for a while, and then ate the sandwiches that Dagbert prepared.

"OK, I really want to show you this." He unzipped his guitar case and pulled out his cherry red acoustic guitar.

"OK, I've been practicing this for a while. Don't laugh, OK?" She sat on the sand and looked up at him.

"I probably won't." He laughed and began to strum.

"_**Tonight we're the sea and the salty breeze**_

_**the milk from your breast is on my lips**_

_**Then lovelier words from your mouth to me**_

_**The salt in my sweat and fingertips"**_

And then without warning he kissed her roughly on the lips, hoping, _praying_ she'd submit.

She did. He hurriedly placed his guitar carefully with the rest of their things and ran back to her.

She slowly slid his cape off, and then ripped away his tie and fumbled with his white pressed shirt buttons because she's _nervous_ at this.

He's more practiced. Before Inez there was Dorcas, and before Dorcas there were a million other girls over the past year that he had experimented with, but he only lusted after them, had seen them as many conquests.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Inez.

He helped her with his buttons, sliding his shirt off as they started on his belt. He broke the kiss.

"You're still wearing too many clothes." He pulled off her sweater and unbuttoned her shirt, and then with expert skill he unhooked her bra in a matter of seconds, letting it fall to the sand silently.

They were both naked and covered in sand at some point, until Dagbert rolled on top of her and ran his tongue down her neck to her nipple, causing her to clutch his hair with shaking fists.

"I love you." She breathed. He ran his fingertips down her body…

_**My hands they seek the end of afternoon…**_

He was fucking _nervous_ now, and he didn't know what to do, just like he didn't when it was that Kara girl in art and she was giggling like he was a fool. His hands searched for some magic button on Inez's body…

_**My hands believe in blue over you…**_

He pushed her closer to the water and looked at her nervously. The deep red newly in her cheeks clashed magnificently with her pale skin. He wanted her, badly.

"Ready?"

"I don't know…"

_**Tonight we're the sea and the rhythm there**_

_**The waves and the wind, the night is black**_

_**Tonight we're the sand of your long black hair**_

_**Spread out like your breath across my back**_

He didn't want to hurt her but knew they wouldn't get anywhere if he didn't do it so he just _did it._ He entered her, slowly, and watched the tears stream down her face but _finally_ his head was in it and knew that although it hurt her right now she was going to love it later. The sun went down behind them. They grooved against each other faster and faster, her breath hitched and he suddenly remembered he wasn't protecting himself.

"Oh _shit_." He pulled out about a second before he came and they both had an awkward orgasm.

_**Your hands they move like waves over me**_

_**Beneath the moon tonight**_

_**We're the sea rhythm…**_

She rolled on top of him and kissed him softly, slowly.

"That was pretty much the weirdest sex I've ever had." He said, blushing mad red. She chuckled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Well, considering that's the _only_ sex I've ever had, I'd say we did a pretty good job." He smiled weakly and then rolled his eyes at himself. He was acting like an embarrassed child. He kissed her meaningfully.

"You did this to me, you whore." He said, feigning sharpness in his voice. She laughed again.

"How do you figure that one?"

"Because I'm supposed to be the Casanova now that Asa's gone. And there I was, just now, like a sputtering, stupid schoolboy. You did this." She smacked his arm playfully as they clumsily got their clothes back on.

"Probably because you actually give a damn about me, unlike Kara, or Moira, or Sammy, or _Dorcas…_"

"I liked Dorcas the best, to be honest." She moved close to him again as he packed everything up, and then they started for the docks.

"I'm not staying the night with you, am I?" Her eyes widened. He laughed.

"As much as I'd like you to, I really don't feel like getting my head taken off by Papa Branko and/or your sister." She smiled knowingly.

"If they even had an _inkling…"_

"I know. I'm scared shit, to be honest." She rolled her eyes as they got into his car. As he drove, it was as if the moments they shared earlier had not even happened. They talked of school, and how Dagbert had little remorse for killing his father, and how everyone liked Idith better than Inez except Dagbert…

When they arrived at her house, he walked her to the door.

"I love you, Dagbert." She said awkwardly. He kissed her.

"Hey." He said softly. "You said something about everyone liking Idith better than you." Inez nodded.

"Uh-huh." He put an arm around her and kissed her softly one last time.

"Well just so you know, I like you _much better."_ And with that he walked back to his car. Inez smiled after him, and then quickly ran up to her room, slamming the door and sinking to the floor, smiling madly like a schoolgirl who'd just gotten a rose.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Yeah. I hate ending things with smut. I want to know what happens after smut.

This was my first hetero smut, and I forgot that chicks, unlike a certain horny nerdy Belleview teenage singer guy, get pregnant.

I think I managed to capture that well, though.

Review? Go listen to this amazing song? Then come back and review?


End file.
